


The Draconic Nephalem

by firestarter09



Category: Highschool DxD, Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Fighting, Harems, Multi, probably sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter09/pseuds/firestarter09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU story where Issei is a Nephalem, so watch, I mean read as Issei becomes the strongest Nephalem. Will he be the hero or the villain. Will he stay sane or go insane from all the women. Rated m for lemons, crossover with Rosario plus vampire</p><p>repost of ff.net version</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. read the other chapter.

Read the other chapter.


	2. Update

An update to all the folks who have been wondering what is up. Well it is simple… I have been busy and it takes a shit ton of time to re-write, but! Fear not for I have great news! I have been looking around and I have become more inspired! So my dear readers. I The Great and Powerful Firestarter shall return soon! However, I do give a few words of things to come… Let us just say a hero is going get… ghoulish. While another must break the heavens with his drill.


End file.
